The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided is admitted to be prior art.
Log-structured file systems were created to increase write throughput, especially for small random writes. To reduce disk access times, data writes are done sequentially. Data writes can also be queued together, such that multiple data blocks are written sequentially during a single write. As data is written sequentially, overwriting existing data results in both the new data and the old data being stored. To reclaim additional storage space, unused data blocks can be reclaimed through recycling or a combination of recycling and garbage collection.